


Next Time

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Happy birthday, SevenCandleSticks! [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jung Hoseok has developed a crush on energetic coffee-shop worker Im Nayeon, and today's the day he's finally going to confess his feelings. But once he actually sees her, he's not sure if he still has the guts to tell her.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matoki Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377337) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks). 



> This story is a prequel to Matoki Signal by SevenCandleSticks, but it should still make sense as a stand-alone story.

Hoseok made his way to the coffee shop, trying to stay calm to avoid getting sweat all over his new shirt. He didn’t want the shirt to get ruined before she even saw it—he _did_ pick it out with her in mind, after all. Hopefully she’d notice the shirt…would she notice the shirt?

“Ugh…deep breaths, deep breaths,” he whispered to himself as he walked. There was no reason for him to be this worried about seeing her again. They saw each other almost every day, and she enjoyed talking to him. Now, if only he knew _how much_ she enjoyed talking to him, maybe he could relax a bit more.

The coffee shop was now within his sight. So, of course, his heart chose _now_ to start beating twice as fast—well, it felt like it, anyways. It didn’t used to be this complicated. Back when they first met, when he first stopped by during her shift, it was so simple. She said ‘hi,’ he said ‘hi.’ He ordered, she provided. But then he just _had_ to notice how cute she looked when she smiled, and when a strand of hair fell loose  and she blew it out of her face, and—

—And now he was already at the coffee shop. How had he gotten here so fast? He paused just to the side of the door, out of sight from anyone inside, and smoothed out his hair. “You’re just ordering a coffee,” he muttered. He could do this.

He stepped forward and opened the door.

“Hoseok!”

There she was: Im Nayeon. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he caught sight of her waving to him from the other side of the counter. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her smile was as bright as ever.

“Hey, Nayeon,” he said as he walked up to the counter. Luckily the shop wasn’t too crowded at this time of day (which was why he came at this time of day), so he didn’t have to wait in line.

Nayeon’s eyes widened for a moment as she got a closer look at him. “Ooh, that’s a nice shirt! Red looks really good on you.”

It was a good thing she thought so, because he felt a lot more red showing up on his cheeks. “Heh, thanks. I just bought it.”

She nodded approvingly before refocusing on her actual job. “So, what’ll it be? The usual?”

Hoseok rested his arm on the counter in (what he hoped was) a casual manner. “You know me so well.”

“Only the best for one of my favorite customers,” she said with a wink.

He let out a bit of nervous laughter as he handed her the money. He must have imagined that, right? There was no way she actually just winked at him. Did that mean she returned his feelings?

She turned to make his drink while he sat down at his usual table. No, he couldn’t let himself get his hopes up that she felt the same way. Nayeon was always a bit flirty; that’s just who she was. It didn’t mean anything.

But what if it did? “Argh,” he said a bit too loudly, turning the heads of the people at the table next to his. He should just ask her out. The worst that could happen was her saying no. And it wasn’t like she’d hate him forever if she rejected him. He had to try. He could do this.

“Here you go, Hoseok!” Her words jolted him out of his thoughts as she placed his drink down on the table.

_It’s time. Do it. Just do it!_

“…Thanks, Nayeon.”

“Anytime,” she said, patting his shoulder as she returned to the counter.

Sighing, he put his hands over his face. Next time he’d ask her out for sure.

Next time.


End file.
